


Reincarnation and cheese

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cheese, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Hannibal has a strange new student, that seems very familiar...
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Reincarnation and cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear fellow readers!  
> I wanted to post that last week but I had some problems to sort out first.  
> I hope you like this fic :)  
> This is part if the daily problems series, but you can read it as a standalone, too.

Hannibal liked his new job as a professor at a university in Lyon. It was amusing and relaxing. In the beginning he didn't necessarily want a job, because they had enough money to live a very comfortable live. But when Will decided to work at an animal shelter he eventually got bored and decided to start working as a psychology professor at a university in Lyon.  
But since the beginning of the month things got a little bit strange. Hannibal had undertaken a new class from a pregnant colleague.   
At first everything was normal but after a few lessons Hannibal noticed a dark haired, pudgy student, who kept staring at him. Every time he accidentally met his eyes the student started to smile.   
"It's nothing to worry about, Hannibal. Students sometimes get attached or develop a little crush on you.", Will said visibly amused. "I am, dear Will, totally aware of those facts. As you may be able to remember I was a psychiatrist and sometimes patients developed a crush on me too.", Hannibal said. "See, then it shouldn't be a problem for you dealing with that.",Will answered, as he opened a package of dino nuggets. Hannibals lips curled in disgust. "Of course I am capable of dealing with the situation. But something about him seems so familiar...", he said.   
"Well then go for it Sherlock Lecter. I've got work to attend to. I'll be back in the evening!" , Will answered and kissed him goodbye.  
The next day Hannibal sat in his office and corrected some papers, when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Please, do come in.", he said. The door opened and the dark haired student entered the cannibals office.   
"Hello, Professor Dubois. I'm Francois from Psych class.", the student said nervously and smiled at Hannibal.  
"Good afternoon Francois. How may I be to your assistance?", Hannibal said calmly, not letting his face show the rising annoyance, that was building up inside him.  
"Uhm...yes well I have a few questions about the assignment you gave us today and...uhm well.", Francois stammered.  
"I'm afraid that I told you to email me, if you have problems with your assignments at the beginning of the semester. I'm very sorry, Francois, but I have an appointment in a few minutes." , Hannibal answered and started organizing his desk.  
"Yes, of course. And I actually wanted to give you a little gift, yes.", Francois said, as Hannibals eyebrows raised. "Here this is for you", the dark haired man said and gave Hannibal a box with cheese." You know I really like cheese and since everybody is talking about your culinary skills I thought you might appreciate that!", the student said and smiled widely at Hannibal. It was that exact moment when it dawned Hannibal. Franklyn Froideveaux! His most annoying patient. 'This must be the punishment for the neighbor last month' Hannibal thought as he fake smiled at the second version of Franklyn. "Thank you Francois. But I'm afraid I have to go now."  
Will couldn't stop laughing. " He...he gave you...ahm..he gave you what?!", he said between the laughter. "He gave me cheese Will.", Hannibal said coldly. " I'm afraid I have missed the humor in this situation. It is very clear that this person is Franklyn's reincarnation and his only purpose is to torture me at my job." " Hannibal don't be ridiculous. There is no such thing as reincarnation and you know that. Stop being such a drama llama and come to bed already.", Will said, trying to suppress another laughter. "You will see. I trust that he will be at the little party this weekend that we will attend to. And I am no, as you put it, drama llama.", Hannibal said annoyed and climbed into their bed. It took Will ten minutes to regain some self control after he heard Hannibal saying 'drama llama'. After he stopped laughing he said:" yeah, whatever. I think your overreacting." "You Will see mylimasis.", Hannibal murmured darkly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they attended the party Hannibal immediately saw the bothersome man standing at the bar. "There,love. There he is.", he whispered in the ex profilers ear.  
"Well he looks a bit like him,but ...", Will couldn't finish his sentence, because Francois interrupted him. "Professor Dubois! You are here, too!" , he exclaimed and smiled widely at Hannibal, whose eyes narrowed. "Hello Francois. Do you enjoy the evening so far? This is my partner Gabriel." , he said smoothly. Francois took not much notice of Will and started telling Hannibal about the evening and the new friends he made at university. When Hannibal thought he was nearly in coma he noticed Will shifting next to him. The next thing he noticed was that Francois had started talking about cheese and fortune telling with cheese. "By the way did you enjoy the cheese I gave you last week?", Francois asked Hannibal. In that moment Will started coughing next to him. "I'm very sorry Francois but I think my partner and I better go home. It seems like he caught something.", with those words he took Will, who was still trying to hide his laughter with coughs, by his wrist and left the room. When they sat in their car Hannibal said: "See, I told you, Mylimasis."" Yes. I'm so sorry. But I didn't think it would be ...that he would be like him. It is just hilarious. This is what people call karma.", Will said. 'I killed him once, so I do not see the problem why I should not kill him a second time', Hannibal thought and smiled. The rest of the drive home he thought of recipes with much cheese in them.


End file.
